Shadow Hill
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: Réécriture de "Nightmare : Shadow Hill". "Ceci est son histoire, à elle, Loup Hearst. Ceci est son cauchemar… Personne ne l'a jamais crue quand elle racontait son combat constant contre la mort pendant ces quelques mois passés dans la ville qui était alors placée en quarantaine, où la folie régnait en maître absolu… et vous ?… Y arriverez-vous ?"
1. Prologue

Heya ^^_  
_

Alors, voilà ma réécriture qui sera (du moins je l'espère) un peu mieux que mon premier essai.

Encore une fois si jamais vous remarquez des fautes qui vous gênent, dites le moi, je ne le prendrais pas mal puisque je suis la première à reconnaître que je fais encore malheureusement des fautes sans m'en rendre compte :S

Donc voilà, je vous fais pleins de bisous bavouzeux et dégoulinants, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaise toujours et que je n'ai pas dénaturé certains personnages comme Léon, par exemple :S

Les personnages de Resident Evil ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les monstres d'Umbrella et Le nom de cette compagnie n'est pas à moi non plus :)

...

_« L'horreur ne va pas sans l'imagination »_

_Arthur Conan Doyle_

…

Il pleut dehors.

Enfermé dans la chaleur de ma voiture garée, je fume une dernière cigarette avant de me mettre en route vers ce bâtiment à l'architecture compliquée qui se trouve un en face du parking. Un grognement sourd sort de mon thorax tandis que je fixe d'un air mauvais cette bâtisse qui me nargue sous les nuages noirs de cette fin d'après midi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Deux ans que ce calvaire était terminé pour elle mais il fallait encore qu'ils lui demandent de se souvenir. Inhalant un peu de fumée dans un geste las, je la souffle dans l'habitacle, me laissant distraire par la forte odeur de tabac qui imprègne mes vêtements ainsi que l'air tout autour de moi. Elle avait horreur de ça, mais étrangement, le tabac avait un effet calmant sur moi alors que jusqu'à ce jour ça ne faisait que me rendre plus nerveux encore.

Ça va faire une heure que je rechigne à entrer dans ce cabinet d'avocats. Cette affaire avait déjà été réglée, non ? Pourquoi nous demander de faire un deuxième entretien pour réécouter son témoignage alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ? Bien sûr que non, les compagnies faisant partie des firmes d'Umbrella corporation près de Shadow Hill avaient fait traîner le procès jusqu'à réussir à obtenir un ajournement de plusieurs mois. Un reniflement de dégoût m'échappe tandis que j'écrase ma cigarette dont il ne reste maintenant plus que le filtre dans le cendrier déjà presqu'entièrement rempli de cadavres du même genre.

Je sors ensuite le plus vite possible pour m'élancer vers le cabinet d'un bon pas après avoir fermé ma voiture. Tout est gris dehors, à croire que mon humeur s'accorde parfaitement avec le temps. Un petit bosquet d'arbres entoure le bâtiment, mais ils n'ont plus une seule feuille en cette fin d'année qui les transforme en squelettes aux branches torturées, ajoutant encore au charme du tableau qui se dresse devant moi. Soupirant encore une fois, je regarde ma montre en attendant de pouvoir traverser la route. 18h. Je n'allais pas pouvoir la rejoindre ce soir, ce témoignage prendrait trop de temps. Je ne lui en avais pas parlé, ça n'aurait fait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait eu du mal à surmonter. Traversant en courant, je m'engouffre dans le hall d'entrée luxurieux qui s'ouvre devant moi.

Une chaleur étouffante me saisit à la gorge, me donnant presque l'impression d'étouffer tandis que je m'acclimate peu à peu au changement brusque de température. Complètement trempé, j'enlève mon écharpe tout en lançant un regard chargé d'excuses à la réceptionniste qui me fixe, l'air pincé. Elle n'était pas contente, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que la moquette impeccable soit un peu mouillée ? Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui s'occupait de nettoyer les sols à mon avis.

- Vous avez rendez-vous, Monsieur… ? commence la jeune femme en me servant un sourire commercial alors que je me dirige vers elle.

- Kennedy, je lui réponds en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me dégager la vue.

Elle pose son regard une liste en marmonnant les noms qu'elle voit, son ongle parfaitement manucuré parcourant les différentes cases de l'agenda.

- Oui, Madame Jones vous attends, elle dit en reportant son regard vers moi, bureau 2, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite.

D'un signe de tête, je la remercie avant de m'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier. Une fois l'étage monté, je me retrouve dans un couloir tout aussi luxurieux, décoré avec la même moquette rouge sombre, la seule différence est cet étalage de tableaux dans de grands cadres dorés. Mon salaire entier ne suffirait pas à payer ne serait-ce qu'un mètre carré de cette moquette.

Un rire sardonique que je tâche de rendre le plus silencieux possible me secoue la cage thoracique. Toute cette affiche de luxe me donne envie de vomir. Je prends vers la droite, suivant à la lettre les directives que m'a données la réceptionniste avant de trouver le bureau numéro 2. Lorsque je saisis la poignée pour la tourner, une pensée pour elle me traverse. Elle allait m'en vouloir d'avoir joué en solo sur ce coup, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau. Elle avait réussi à se reconstruire après avoir vécu cet enfer, et je n'allais pas la laisser se détruire intentionnellement pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un bureaucrate imbécile.

Etrangement en colère, je rive un regard chargé de mépris sur le chiffre doré qui semble me narguer. 2. Deux ans que tout était fini. Deux ans qui auraient été réduits en charpie si elle avait été là.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Cette question me taraudait depuis que j'avais reçu un coup de fil de cette femme qui m'attend derrière la porte qui se dresse devant moi. Et la réponse tardait à se faire savoir. Les épaules chargées d'une tension nouvelle, je toque à la porte pour m'annoncer. Il y a eu un moment de silence avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre et que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont rassemblés en un chignon sévère, mais la dureté de sa coiffure ne gâche rien du reste. Ses yeux, d'un vert pétillant, sont fixés sur moi alors qu'un sourire accueillant étire ses lèvres pâles. L'antipathie que je me suis tellement attendu à ressentir face à cette avocate s'est immédiatement évaporée.

Tout en elle semble respirer la joie de vivre, de son tailleur rayé noir, la veste étant un peu trop grande pour elle, à son chemisier d'un rouge voyant qu'elle porte en dessous. Etrangement, je la trouve détonante dans ce bureau d'un blanc stérile et impersonnel qui contraste avec sa tenue.

Elle m'examine quelques instants depuis le seuil de son bureau, moi restant dans le couloir avec mes chaussures chuintant ridiculement et ma veste trempée que j'avais pris soin d'enlever pour ne rien mouiller, mais son sourire ne s'efface pas, au contraire.

- Quel temps horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle commente en m'adressant une moue compatissante.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, je réponds en lui souriant légèrement.

Elle laisse échapper un rire léger, puis elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer dans son bureau. J'avance doucement jusqu'au centre de la pièce exigüe, mon regard parcourant rapidement tous les murs ainsi que les étagères, les sorties possibles étant en tête de liste, ancienne rémanence de mon entraînement pour devenir un agent du gouvernement.

Plusieurs photos peuplent les différents cadres qui trônent ici et là sur les étagères ou sur le bureau, montrant des moments chéris capturés sur la pellicule. Soudainement attiré par l'un de ces clichés, je m'arrête devant l'un des cadres. Il y figure un enfant d'environ cinq ans adressant un sourire légèrement édenté de petit garçon fier de sa farce à la personne qui avait dû prendre la photo. Ses cheveux châtains sont en bataille et ses vêtements maculés de terre à certains endroits, prouvant que le garçonnet devait s'être sali en jouant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette photographie m'a tellement fasciné. Peut-être était-ce cette complicité entre le photographe et sa cible qui semblait déborder de l'image qui m'avait attiré ?

Le bruit des talons de l'avocate me ramène à la réalité. Secouant la tête pour chasser mes rêveries, je me dirige vers le bureau tandis qu'elle prend place dans son siège.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, elle me dit en faisant un signe de la main vers l'un des deux sièges qui se trouvent devant son bureau, je m'appelle Kathleen Jones.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire microscopique en m'asseyant avec raideur, la raison de ma colère me revenant en mémoire. J'allais devoir raconter _son_ histoire à cette femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette histoire se retrouve à nouveau sur le tapis ? Je dis finalement, posant enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Nous avons besoin de revoir certains éléments pour être sûrs que tout tienne la route, répond l'avocate en posant ses mains à plat sur un dossier assez conséquent pour l'ouvrir, et si jamais quelques détails ou autre choses lui seraient revenus en mémoire entre temps…

- Elle ne reviendra pas ! Je l'interromps, une peur insidieuse se répandant dans tout mon être, elle vous a déjà dit tout ce que vous vouliez savoir.

Sous la colère qui me prend, je sens plus que je ne vois mes poings se serrer sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Oh non elle ne remettrait plus jamais un seul pied dans ce bâtiment. L'état dans lequel je l'avais ramenée après son premier témoignage m'avait fait regretter profondément d'avoir cédé face à sa détermination qui n'avait été qu'une façade. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de dépendre des autres, j'aurais du m'y attendre tout de même. Et je l'avais senti venir gros comme une maison que cette histoire allait la mettre dans tous ses états, gros comme un putain d'immeuble même !

- De toute façon elle ne peut pas se déplacer, je dis afin d'expliquer l'absence de ma compagne.

L'observant toujours avec attention, je peux voir une moue ennuyée apparaître quelques instants avant d'être immédiatement remplacée par un masque professionnel sur son visage.

- Je vois, elle dit finalement en souriant à nouveau, mais le rendez-vous était prévu pour qu'elle nous raconte à nouveau son histoire. Sans elle, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à cette entrevue.

Enfin. On en arrivait au cœur du problème. Rempli d'une assurance nouvelle, je me redresse en croisant les jambes pour me tenir droit sur ma chaise.

- Moi je peux.

Je peux apercevoir le regard sceptique qu'elle me lance tout en vérifiant certaines feuilles dans le dossier qu'elle avait ouvert un peu plus tôt.

- Vous ? Elle souffle, une légère note de mépris ou de scepticisme rendant sa voix plus grave.

Je hoche la tête en me retenant de me lever pour l'envoyer se faire foutre et partir pour ne plus jamais mettre un pied ici, avec ou sans elle. Je ne lui permettrais jamais de nous juger, à propos de quoi que ce soit. Mais nous avons besoin de ça pour enfin réussir à condamner les firmes d'Umbrella responsables du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

- Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez, mais elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu, je siffle, soudainement acide, ma mâchoire tellement serrée que je peux entendre mes dents grincer, je connais chaque détail de ce cauchemar. J'étais moi aussi présent, ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle me considère pendant quelques instants qui me semblent interminables avant de finalement hocher la tête en attrapant un stylo.

- Par où commence-t-on ? Je demande en essayant de relaxer ma nuque qui commence à me lancer.

- Pourquoi pas par le début ? Elle me dit, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

Elle se fichait de moi. Lui lançant un regard peu amène, je prends une position plus confortable sur mon siège, les bras croisés sur mon torse pour essayer de garder le peu de chaleur qui me reste, mes vêtements encore humides devenant de plus en plus froids à mesure que la température extérieure diminue.

- Très bien, je dis d'une voix morne, déjà gêné de devoir raconter une partie de _sa_ vie à cette femme qui s'assimile plus à une inconnue qu'autre chose pour moi à ce moment précis.

Je me passe une main sur la nuque, geste nerveux qui ne m'aide pas à me calmer pour autant. Manque de nicotine ? Non, je venais de m'enfiler cigarette sur cigarette il n'y avait même pas une demi heure. Ce qui me travaille est l'idée d'aller raconter la vie de ma compagne sans qu'elle n'en soit au courant. J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité pour l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Même si je sais pourtant très bien qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, mais le regard douloureux qu'elle portera sur moi suffira à me tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Poussant un soupir fatigué en me pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, je me frotte les yeux avant de me rasseoir correctement.

- Allons-y…


	2. Chapitre 1

__Hello :)

Donc voilà la suite, mais je préviens quand même tout de suite, je suis un peu en panne sèche d'inspiration en ce moment (malheureusement T.T), donc je ne publierais pas forcément à date fixe :S

Car même si c'est une réécriture, et donc que je sais où va l'histoire, il y a certains éléments que je dois changer pour les améliorer. Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je ne lâcherais pas cette histoire tant qu'elle ne sera pas finie :)

Ce chapitre est donc le quotidien de Loup qui vous est présenté avant de basculer dans l'horreur (donc ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que Loup va devoir dézinguer du mort vivant xD).

Je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'aime bien ce chapitre alors que dans ma première version je le détestait :D

L'histoire gardera la même orientation, bien que certains éléments seront supprimés ou plus mis en avant (ou encore ajoutés pour éclaircir des zones restées incomprises).

Voilà, en souhaitant que ce changement ne vous déplaise pas au point de vous faire arrêter de lire,

Shauny,

...

_« Le mal, c'est la soudaine bascule du quotidien dans l'horreur »_

_Simonetta Greggio_

…

Loup Hearst. Un nom plutôt original pour une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais aussi une espèce de malédiction qui la forçait à expliquer constamment aux gens qui posaient trop de questions le pourquoi du comment de son prénom. Oui, sa mère avait parfois des lubies un peu étranges, mais de là à appeler son propre enfant « Loup » en hommage à son animal préféré, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Hélas, c'était pourtant la véritable raison qui avait poussé sa très chère mère à lui donner le nom le plus saugrenu qu'elle avait pu voir de toute sa courte vie.

C'était du moins de cette façon que la jeune fille se voyait à présent. Après avoir eu son Bac, la jeune femme avait voulu continuer des étudies plus axées sur la littérature, et c'était donc ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée en faculté d'histoire de la littérature et des arts, à passer la plupart de ses week-ends à travailler sur des dossiers qu'elle devait rendre pour la fin du semestre. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Loup était partie s'isoler dans sa chambre parce que les jérémiades incessantes de son frère et de sa sœur devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Ces deux là se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui rendait toujours l'atmosphère explosive et empêchait la jeune femme de se concentrer sur son travail.

Donc, tranquillement installée à son bureau, elle planchait déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur un texte qu'elle-même avait du mal à comprendre sans avoir à le relire. Les voix, assourdies par les cloisons de sa chambre, de Jared et Alice se firent à nouveau entendre, les deux plus jeunes se disputant une énième fois à propos d'un sujet quelconque. A moitié distraite par leur babillage incessant, elle ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard passées dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, qu'elle avait relu la même phrase plusieurs fois d'affilée. Poussant un soupir fatigué, Loup s'appuya plus confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez, geste qui témoignait de sa lassitude grandissante.

Elle s'étira en grognant de fatigue avant de se lever avec lourdeur pour sortir de sa chambre. Avec l'idée d'aller se chercher un café, elle ouvrit la porte pour tout de suite se faire repousser violemment dans sa chambre par quelque chose qui passa dans le couloir en trombe, la bousculant sans ménagement et faisant claquer sa porte. Hébétée, elle resta sans réaction pendant quelques instants avant de sentir une colère difficile à contenir grandir en elle.

- Cette fois ça suffit ! Dit-elle d'une voix énervée tandis qu'une autre porte claquait.

Elle sortit dans le couloir à la poursuite de son assaillant dont l'identité lui avait été révélée par la porte claquant. C'était celle de la chambre de sa petite sœur Alice. Elle grimaça en se frottant le coude qu'elle s'était cogné tandis qu'elle marchait avec la rapidité de la colère. Comment un être aussi petit et frêle pouvait avoir autant de force brute ?

- Alice ! Se retint-elle de hurler en cognant avec brusquerie à la porte.

- QUOI ? Lui répondit la voix courroucée de l'adolescente.

- Déjà, tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi ma grande, commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour trouver Alice affalée sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, et ensuite vous allez arrêter de démolir la moitié de la maison lorsque vous vous prenez la tête Jared et toi ! C'est insupportable de vous entendre vous prendre le bec à longueur de journée !

Les joues rougies par la colère, la plus petite se redressa d'un coup pour se planter devant son aînée qui la dominait d'une bonne tête.

- Va plutôt dire ça à Jared, c'est lui qui me provoque à chaque fois ! Répliqua Alice en croisant les bras, les yeux brillants de défi, c'est de SA faute !

Voyant que sa sœur était lancée dans un long discours visant à incriminer Jared, Loup leva les yeux au ciel sans prêter une grande attention aux paroles de l'adolescente bouillonnante de rage devant elle. Elle croisa elle aussi les bras pour s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte.

- Alice, l'interrompit-elle au bout d'un moment en soupirant, arrêtes ça, vous êtes tous les deux fautifs, d'accord ? Alors réglez vos problèmes calmement la prochaine fois parce que sinon je vous tue tous les deux !

Voyant la mine outrée de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- LOUP ! Appela Alice d'une voix indignée, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir tandis qu'elle se lançait à la poursuite de sa sœur aînée.

Sans lui prêter attention, Loup continua sa marche rapide jusqu'à la chambre de Jared qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, la dispute avec leur sœur cadette lui ayant déjà bien fait perdre son sang froid. Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre en la voyant arriver sur lui en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

- Tu pourrais toquer, lança-t-il sans grande conviction en regardant alternativement Loup et Alice.

- Quant à toi ! Menaça la jeune femme en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse, tu vas arrêter de la chercher à longueur de journée ! – elle se tourna vers Alice pour la pousser à côté de leur frère – A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus JAMAIS vous entendre hurler dans cette baraque parce que sinon je vais faire un malheur, c'est compris ?

Les deux adolescents se sondèrent du regard, l'air sceptique pour l'un et excédé pour l'autre. Mais sans leur laisser le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit pour donner leur assentiment ou pour protester, la jeune femme tourna les talons, les poings serrés.

- Je vais encore devoir me casser la tête sur ce foutu dossier une bonne partie de la nuit, marmonna-t-elle en continuant son chemin avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de sa propre chambre, foutus gamins…

Loup devait bien l'avouer…. elle avait beau s'être mise à hurler parce qu'ils l'avaient distraite, cette petite escapade lui avait fait du bien. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa tandis qu'un sourire railleur s'installait sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait entendre les voix courroucées de Jared et Alice sortir de la chambre du premier. Ils chuchotaient furieusement, Alice devant sûrement cracher son venin d'une façon un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Ah là là, cette fille avait tellement l'habitude de se faire entendre qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention aux décibels de sa voix aigue lorsqu'elle tenait une conversation normale.

Avec elle, même si la discussion était tout à fait normale, vous aviez l'impression de hurler pour vous faire entendre. Un léger éclat de rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle entendit Jared dire d'une voix plus forte que ce n'était pas juste d'aller « chercher la grande sœur » pour régler ses problèmes. L'exclamation outrée de la benjamine et ses remontrances firent grincer des dents la jeune femme qui se demanda si elle ne devait pas revenir avec un couteau ou encore l'arme de service de leur père pour prouver qu'elle les tuerait s'ils hurlaient à nouveau dans toute la maison.

Cette gamine réussissait même à faire hurler à la mort leur berger allemand pourtant dressé à la garde de maison. Cet animal était un dur, parfois méfiant et Alice, rien qu'en poussant un hurlement suraigu dont elle seule avait le secret, réussissait à l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'il coure se réfugier dans le garage. Dans son souvenir, ce fait avait fortement vexé la petite qui avait fait la tête le reste de la journée. Loup secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire sourd avant de retrouver son sérieux pour lancer un regard lourd de reproches à la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques secondes de silence mauvais, elle poussa finalement le panneau en bois tout en entendant la marche funèbre dans sa tête. Elle devait s'y remettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à sortir une seule idée pertinente de son crâne, elle poussa un soupir de fatigue en se frottant les yeux.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle en reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise, faisant couiner le mécanisme devenu ancien, cinq pages sur quarante… à ce rythme là j'aurais fini mon dossier dans un mois.

Et sur ces paroles, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau avec lourdeur. Son dossier était à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ! Elle n'y arriverait jamais, elle allait foirer son semestre avec ça. Un soupir désespéré lui échappa sous la forme d'un gémissement et elle se mit à frapper sa tête contre la planche constituant son bureau à intervalle régulier. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fût seulement troublé par le bruit mat de son front devenu douloureux rencontrant le bois. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Jared qui passa sa tête par l'embrasure, un sourcil haussé.

- Et c'est nous qui démolissons la maison en nous engueulant, hein ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Loup resta affalée sur son bureau, les bras pendants dans le vide avant de répondre d'une voix rauque et hargneuse :

- Je ne détruis pas la maison, j'essaie de m'ouvrir le crâne en espérant que ça marche pour qu'ensuite, par miracle, je finisse ce travail en un claquement de doigts.

Un rire secoua le jeune homme qui s'approcha lentement jusqu'à surplomber sa sœur aînée pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Il plissa les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer l'écriture en petite police.

- C'est pas une loupe qu'il faudrait pour te lire, c'est un décodeur, lâcha Jared en attrapant une feuille manuscrite pour la jauger d'un œil critique.

Loup grogna une menace inintelligible tout en attrapant la feuille pour la remettre à sa place.

- Mon écriture est très bien ! Répliqua-t-elle, et la tienne n'est pas mieux, je te ferais dire.

- Oui, mais comment tu fais pour écrire aussi petit ? S'exclama son frère dans un geste dramatique presque comique en pointant la feuille d'un doigt accusateur.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants, dubitative face à la réaction de Jared qu'elle trouva excessive.

- Ben, c'est mon écriture quoi, conclu-telle d'un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'un sourire ironique fleurissait sur ses lèvres, c'est peut-être parce que je me penche beaucoup sur ma feuille lorsque j'écris qui fait que mon écriture est si petite.

Elle regarda son frère qui lui renvoya un regard ennuyé.

- Enfin bref, reprit-elle en reportant ses yeux sur sa paperasse, ne touche pas à mes feuilles, tu pourrais les déranger.

- Parce qu'elles sont rangées dans un ordre précis ? Demanda l'adolescent en jetant un regard sceptique aux feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau devant lui, c'est la bérézina.

Agacée, la jeune fille fit une pichenette entre les deux yeux de son frère qui poussa un espèce de couinement tout en reculant sous la surprise du mouvement.

- Ça fait mal, protesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard courroucé, mais tu vas pas me dire que tu t'y retrouve dans ce bordel ?

- Justement, il y a de l'ordre dans mon bordel figure toi ! Expliqua-t-elle en montrant les feuilles d'un geste vague.

Jared haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte pour se poster dans le couloir.

- Bon, c'est pas que ça me gonfle de parler de la taille de ton écriture mais on va manger, là, dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour descendre les escaliers.

Loup poussa un grognement sourd en s'étirant le dos, sentant craquer des os. Elle retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit le charmant « Ramènes ton cul Alice, on mange ! » crié par leur frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Les remontrances de leur mère suivirent tout de suite l'appel, ainsi que la réponse de la benjamine. Elle descendit les escaliers avec la grâce d'un gorille démolisseur avant de se jeter sur Jared pour essayer de l'étouffer avec l'un des coussins du sofa semblait-il. Loup poussa un autre soupir avant de descendre elle aussi les marches pour déboucher dans le salon. Jared luttait avec Alice pour sauver sa peau. Il renversa la plus petite sur le canapé avant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine.

- On se calme un peu les enfants, sermonna leur père qui venait de rentrer, je ne veux pas de casse ce soir, d'accord ?

Loup lui adressa un sourire blasé tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ce dossier, demanda Mr Hearst après avoir rapidement embrassé sa fille, tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire faux, il ne me reste plus que quelques pages à écrire.

Elle se traita intérieurement de menteuse quand son père hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Le secret du travail bien fait c'est de s'y prendre en avance ! S'exclama-t-il dans un sourire tout en se penchant pour embrasser Alice qui était maintenant assise sur le sofa.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jared tout en s'avançant vers eux, l'air intéressé, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Loup ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne le sentait pas là.

- Elle ? Continua l'adolescent en pointant sa sœur du doigt, elle a fini son travail ?

Le sourire grandit lorsqu'il la vit tressaillir. Bon d'accord, elle s'y était mis très en retard…. hier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que Jared vienne tout cracher à leur père !

- Mais elle n'- !

- Tu permets que je te l'emprunte une seconde ? Interrompit Loup en crochetant son petit frère par le cou, le tirant vers elle.

Ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qui se passait, Mr Hearst hocha affirmativement la tête et la jeune fille tira Jared vers le couloir.

- Toi, si tu caftes à papa, je te jure que je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! Murmura-t-elle dans un faux sourire, le visage tourné vers le salon pour donner une illusion de bonne entente, d'accord ?

Jared se redressa en se débarrassant du bras qui était toujours autour de son cou, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il faisait la même taille que sa sœur aînée. Ugh ! Ça grandissait vite ces machins là !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-il narquoisement en croisant les bras, l'air sûr de lui.

Loup le toisa quelques secondes avant de reculer légèrement pour faire signe qu'ils arrivaient à leur mère qui venait de sortir la tête de la cuisine.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'en vienne aux menaces ? Argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Jared hocha la tête avec lenteur, voulant sûrement prouver par ce geste qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça. La jeune fille se retint de lui remettre une pichenette entre les deux yeux pour lui faire perdre cet air si arrogant. Au lieu de cela, elle croisa elle aussi les bras en une pause nonchalante tandis qu'un sourire mauvais apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, finit-elle par lâcher, donc tu ne m'en voudras pas si je dis aux parents où tu étais hier soir au lieu d'être tranquillement dans ton lit.

L'adolescent pâlit légèrement et son sourire se figea. Elle put l'entendre clairement déglutir et s'en délecta avant de passer à côté de lui pour aller dans la cuisine à son tour.

- Bon, d'accord ! Lâcha le jeune homme en la saisissant par le bras pour la retenir, on fait un marché.

Loup se retourna vers lui, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres.

- Je me tais sur ton boulot en retard et tu ne dis pas aux parents pour ma sortie nocturne, proposa-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

La jeune femme fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête. Elle voulut ensuite repartir mais Jared la fit à nouveau se tourner vers lui.

- Quoi encore ? Dit l'aînée d'une voix irritée, si tu veux encore marchander ça ne va pas…

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant tendre sa main vers elle d'un air déterminé.

- Mais quoi ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que tu me serre la main, andouille ! Dit-il enfin en s'approchant, j'ai pas confiance !

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer avant de saisir sa main pour la serrer rapidement

- T'es vraiment con parfois, dit-elle d'une voix blasée en haussant un sourcil.

Jared ignora l'insulte et se dirigea avec elle vers la cuisine.

- Ah, enfin, s'impatienta Mrs Hearst en leur lançant un regard irrité, asseyez vous, le dîner va refroidir !

Ils se placèrent rapidement et le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

- Eh, murmura à un moment une voix à sa droite tandis que Loup mangeait.

Un léger coup de pied la fit tourner les yeux vers Jared qui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis un moment. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers leurs parents qui discutaient de choses et d'autres avec Alice, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué la réaction de leur fille aînée. Le jeune homme était en bout de table.

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais sorti hier soir ? Murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés, ma chambre est trop loin pour que tu m'aies entendu rentrer ou sortir.

- En même temps tu dois monter dans l'arbre qui donne sur ta fenêtre pour rentrer donc quelqu'un t'a forcément entendu, soupira-t-elle en posant un coude sur la table, jouant de sa fourchette avec ses aliments.

- Mais je suis positivement sûr de chez sûr que je n'ai pas fais de bruit ! Insista-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de la table, la tête penchée sur son assiette pour ne pas être vu.

Voyant son manège très suspect, Loup poussa un autre soupir avant de s'avachir sur le dossier de sa chaise pour donner un coup dans un des pieds de la chaise de son frère. Le jeune homme sursauta tandis que la chaise reculait, le raclement métallique résonnant dans la cuisine, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

- Ça va Jared ? Demanda leur mère en lui lançant un regard dubitatif.

- Oui, oui, répondit son fils rapidement en jetant un regard mauvais vers sa sœur, j'ai juste glissé. J'étais mal assis.

Mrs Hearst acquiesça lentement avant de se remettre à manger.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Chuchota furieusement le jeune homme vers Loup après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire entendre.

- Arrête d'essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention triple buse, lui répondit la jeune femme, embrochant plusieurs nouilles sur sa fourchette, c'est comme ça que tu vas nous faire capter !

Il sembla comprendre et se tut quelques instants, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant le sujet sur lequel ils discutaient un peu plus tôt.

- Mais alors, continua-t-il, comment t'as fait pour savoir ?

Agacée par son insistance, Loup se tourna vers lui rapidement.

- La chambre d'Alice est juste à côté de la tienne, boulet ! Siffla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, je peux te dire qu'elle est _très_ bavarde, et que pour ce qui est de te balancer aux autres c'est une championne.

Un sourire illumina son visage et elle se remit ensuite à manger, montrant ainsi à son frère qu'elle ne parlerait plus. Elle envoya un coup de coude violent mais discret dans les côtes de Jared quand elle l'entendit murmurer « la garce », le faisant ainsi tousser violemment et recracher presque toutes ses pâtes dans son assiette. Il lui lança un regard furieux en se massant les côtes avec l'air de vouloir bondir hors de table pour embarquer Alice et lui passer un savon. « Pas d'insultes » mima-t-elle avec sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre. Il poussa ensuite un grognement en se remettant bien en place sur sa chaise pour finir de manger. Toute la famille finit le repas en discutant de choses et d'autres, puis tout le monde se sépara après avoir débarrassé la table.

- Donc on a un marché, hein ? Interpella une voix depuis le bas de l'escalier alors que Loup était sur le seuil de l'étage.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se retourna pour jauger son petit frère qui montait maintenant les marches quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre.

_Plus si petit que ça le mioche_, pensa-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à la dépasser en taille.

- Oui Jared, répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, je ne dirais rien. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as laissé échapper quoi que ce soit en présence des parents, je ne répondrais plus de rien…

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire immense prit place sur les lèvres de Loup qui se tourna vers Alice qui était, elle, en train de monter les dernières marches pour aller se coucher. L'aînée leva sa main en l'air et la plus jeune fit claquer la sienne contre en passant à côté.

- Merci pour l'info, lança Loup en marchant vers sa propre chambre, ça m'a sauvé.

- Pas de quoi, répondit la benjamine, un sourire dans la voix, je te tiendrais au courant.

Sans se retourner, Loup agita une main pour saluer sa sœur et entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le dos appuyé contre la porte, puis elle poussa un soupir en prenant place devant son bureau. Elle allait encore devoir plancher là-dessus pendant longtemps si elle voulait pouvoir rendre ce dossier à temps.


	3. Chapitre 2

__Voilà la suite, le dernier chapitre que je viens de réussir à finir avant de devoir me remettre au boulot pour continuer cette réécriture :)

C'est maintenant que le cauchemar commence.

Je précise tout de même que le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli (même si je pense que ce que j'écris ne transmet pas tellement bien les moments un peu sanguinolents), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ou sinon ne venez pas vous plaindre en disant que c'est gore ;)

Bisouilles, Shauny :)

...

_« L'inquiétude présente est moindre que l'horreur imaginaire »_

_William Shakespeare_

…

Au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose réveilla Loup en sursaut. Son mouvement fut tellement brusque qu'elle envoya tous les papiers présents sur son bureau à terre. Regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement, la jeune femme finit par se calmer et, d'un geste lent et tremblant, revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Légèrement tremblante, elle se passa une main sur le front qui dériva ensuite dans ses cheveux, les dérangeant encore plus. Elle attendit quelques minutes, attentive au moindre bruit dans la maison. La désagréable sensation d'être observée la tenaillait, lui nouant inexplicablement les tripes.

Puis, exaspérée par sa paranoïa, Loup secoua la tête avant de jeter un rapide regard vers sa montre digitale. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Un gémissement désespéré échappa à la jeune fille tandis qu'elle s'accoudait lourdement à son bureau. Elle regarda son ordinateur d'un air mauvais. Elle n'avait réussit qu'à écrire cinq pages de plus avant de s'effondrer sur ses feuilles.

C'est pas possible, gémit-elle en posant son front contre ses mains nouées devant elle, j'y arriverais jamais en moins d'une semaine… mais quelle conne de m'y être prise autant en retard !

Les yeux perdus dans le blanc lumineux de l'ordinateur, relisant sans comprendre les lignes qu'elle avait écrites, elle se mit à fredonner une comptine. C'est à ce moment que son réveil express lui revint en mémoire, elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre un enfant chanter cette même chanson un peu plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait plus rien eu à son réveil.

_Délire de droguée à la caféine_, pensa-t-elle en regardant sa quatrième tasse de café à moitié vide sur son bureau.

Mais un bruit de verre cassé attira tout de même son attention. Loup releva la tête avec tellement de rapidité qu'elle entendit ses vertèbres craquer, son cœur ratant un battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Elle se figea en voyant sa porte entrouverte, laissant voir un morceau de couloir plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Cette porte était beaucoup trop vieille et lourde pour ne pas avoir grincé lors de son ouverture et il était totalement impossible qu'elle se soit ouverte toute seule.

La jeune femme se leva avec lenteur, surveillant d'un œil suspicieux le couloir sombre. Elle prit garde à ne pas faire grincer sa chaise quand elle se redressa et poussa doucement sa porte après avoir attrapé une paire de ciseaux. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, trop stressée pour risquer d'alerter la personne qui était entrée.

_Si jamais c'est une blague de Jared ou d'Alice, je jure que je les assassine et je les enterre dans le jardin_, jura-t-elle intérieurement en serrant les doigts autour de son arme improvisée.

Loup s'avança lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte, rasant les murs pour éviter les parties du plancher qui craquaient. Elle observa le rez de chaussée depuis l'étage, ayant ainsi un point de vue dégagé sur l'entrée et une partie du salon ouvert. Elle manqua de tomber dans l'escalier lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la maison. Aigu et insupportable, il se finit rapidement dans une cacophonie de bruits de verre brisé ainsi qu'un gargouillement humide et écœurant. Puis tout cessa d'un coup, laissant un silence dérangeant s'étirer tandis que la jeune fille restait tétanisée, agrippée à la rambarde.

Soudain mue par une peur viscérale, elle s'élança vers la cuisine d'où venaient encore des râles d'agonie. Elle déboula rapidement dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée dans un coin par le frigo ouvert. Rien ne bougeait et elle pu ainsi observer les dégâts. Tout était sans dessus dessous, des morceaux de verre brisé jonchaient le sol et certains placards avaient été défoncés, déversant ainsi leur contenu à terre.

Le temps sembla se figer quand elle aperçut un liquide carmin éclairé par la lumière criarde projetée par le frigidaire. Une odeur le fer la saisit à la gorge, la faisant plisser le nez de dégoût. Loup connaissait cette odeur. C'était l'odeur de la charogne… l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'avança avec lenteur pour découvrir Jared, allongé par terre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant le plafond de son regard éteint tandis qu'un homme était penché sur lui.

- Jared ? Murmura la jeune femme, incapable de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Il y avait du sang partout. Loup laissa échapper un sanglot qui se mua en cri tout en se jetant sur l'agresseur de son frère pour l'éloigner. L'homme, déséquilibré, fit un plongeon vers l'avant. A ce moment, un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre dans la pièce, retournant l'estomac de la jeune femme. La gorge maintenant béante de son petit frère, laissa échapper de puissants jets de sang, éclaboussant son visage avec abondance, l'aveuglant momentanément.

- JARED ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces en attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules pour le secouer.

Un râle lui répondit à sa gauche. Penchée sur le corps de Jared, comme pour le protéger, la jeune femme feula tout en lançant un regard mauvais à l'agresseur. Quand il approcha, elle se mit accroupi, le corps tendu tandis qu'elle brandissait les ciseaux dans sa direction.

- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Cracha-t-elle au visage de l'homme dont elle ne distinguait pas les traits dans les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la pièce.

Sans plus de sommation, la jeune femme se jeta sur l'inconnu dans un accès de rage, le monde disparaissant sous un voile rouge sang. Elle percuta le corps musculeux mais étrangement faible et bascula au dessus de lui. La tête de l'homme percuta le coin de la table dans un bruit mat avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Tombée à califourchon sur lui, Loup se redressa, brandissant maintenant les ciseaux au dessus de sa tête pour le poignarder.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle pu voir pour la première fois le visage de son agresseur. Horrifiée par la vue qu'elle venait d'avoir, la jeune fille s'éloigna brutalement de l'homme, percutant le mur du fond dans un cri.

Ce qu'elle avait vu était impossible ! Elle devait rêver… cauchemarder plutôt ! Cet homme avait le visage détruit, sa mâchoire brisée pendait dans le vide, inerte, laissant voir l'intérieur de sa bouche et sa langue pendante. Ses yeux blancs, aveugles, étaient fixes comme le regard d'un mort et un liquide noir semblait s'en écouler, laissant des traînées sombres sur les joues creuses. Se relevant avec lourdeur, il tourna ses yeux dans la direction de Loup pour se diriger vers elle à moitié courbé vers l'avant. Mais à un moment, il se stoppa, à quelques pas d'elle, reniflant quelque chose à la manière d'un chien ou d'un fauve. Tétanisée, la jeune fille le regarda faire demi-tour d'un pas de somnambule pour ensuite marcher vers le fond de la cuisine.

Un soulagement immense lui dénoua les tripes quand elle le vit plus loin. Ne lui prêtant plus attention, elle voulut sortir pour aller chercher leur père quand elle entendit à nouveau les bruits de déchirement et de succion humide remplir la pièce. La jeune femme retint un haut le cœur en se retournant pour apercevoir l'homme penché au dessus de Jared.

Il le dévorait.

A cet instant, un seul mot tournoyait dans l'esprit embrumé de Loup, un terme qu'elle aurait pu employer pour ce genre de comportement écœurant.

_Charognard_.

Tremblant de peur et de rage mêlée, elle chargea en hurlant toute sa colère et son dégoût. L'homme releva la tête au moment où la jeune fille arrivait à son niveau. Sans attendre de réaction plus violente, elle planta sauvagement ses ciseaux dans le cou de l'intrus. Le sang l'aspergea à nouveau et Loup continua son jeu meurtrier en plantant la lame partout où elle le pouvait. Mais tout à coup, l'homme l'attrapa par les bras de ses longues mains osseuses, emprisonnant cruellement sa chair pour la serrer, la faisant grimacer. La jeune femme se débattit furieusement en poussant un cri de détresse, brutalement ramenée à la réalité par la réaction de son agresseur. Il se redressa pour essayer de la faire tomber au sol, pesant de tout son poids pour la faire plier. Déséquilibrée, elle bascula en arrière. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa lorsque son coude heurta un meuble brutalement et qu'un des pieds de la table cognait sa tête. La jeune femme chercha à se relever rapidement pour échapper à son agresseur, mais il fut soudain au dessus d'elle, sa bouche grande ouverte sur ses dents sanglantes.

Loup lutta contre lui, essayant de le repousser pour réussir à attraper un des couteaux de cuisine qui trônaient sur le plan de travail juste au dessus d'elle. Une irrépressible envie de vomir la prit à la gorge quand du sang coula sur son visage et dans son cou. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle avait planté ses ciseaux dans la jugulaire de cet homme ! Il devait être en train de se vider de son sang maintenant, et pas réussir à l'attaquer ! Son haleine fétide lui balaya le visage, accentuant encore son malaise quand la pourriture se mêla au mélange. Et sans savoir comment, elle réussit à s'arc-bouter avec assez de violence pour désarçonner le psychopathe qui s'en prenait à elle.

Tremblante et fébrile, elle se releva avec maladresse, trébuchant souvent sur des débris en tous genres. Loup attrapa le premier couteau qui lui tomba sous la main, s'entaillant les doigts sur la lame lorsqu'elle la saisit à tâtons dans le noir. Elle se retourna pour vérifier l'état de son agresseur et son regard accrocha les pieds visibles de Jared dans l'opération. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, rendant sa respiration difficile.

- Jared, gémit-elle en reculant vers l'entrée, les yeux rivés au cadavre de son frère.

Quand la jeune femme perçut un mouvement dans le noir, elle s'élança dans l'escalier pour monter les marches quatre à quatre. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur quelques marches, récoltant plusieurs ecchymoses mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle fonça sur la porte de la chambre principale de la maison : celle de ses parents.

- PAPA ! Hurla-t-elle en déboulant dans la chambre, essoufflée, MAMAN !

Quand une nouvelle odeur de fer la prit aux narines, elle resta figée au seuil de la pièce.

_Non._

Elle entra finalement dans la chambre parentale en refermant la porte derrière elle, s'avançant avec lenteur. Plus elle approchait du lit, plus l'odeur salée et entêtante de fer lui irritait la gorge, la poussant à mettre une main devant son nez et sa bouche pour ne pas régurgiter son repas. A nouveau, tout était calme. Mais un pressentiment horrible lui nouait les entrailles, lui donnant l'impression qu'une main de fer sanglait son estomac. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal.

Quand le lit entra dans son champ de vision, elle réprima un cri d'horreur avant de tomber à genoux, répandant le contenu de son estomac sur la moquette crème. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, la tête baissée, prise entre ses mains pour tenter de calmer sa nausée grandissante. Les draps blancs qui couvraient le lit étaient couverts de sang, le tissu en était totalement imbibé. Sa mère reposait sur le lit. Les bras en croix, elle semblait avoir été agressée en première, plaquée sur le lit puis égorgée sans plus de cérémonie. Le sang avait giclé jusqu'au plafond. Loup s'approcha à pas tremblants, une main toujours devant sa bouche et l'autre nouée sur son estomac, comme si ce geste pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir le même genre de réaction qu'avant.

L'agresseur s'était acharné sur Mrs Hearst, lui coupant presque la tête, ne laissant que la colonne vertébrale pour la relier à son corps. Un trou béant ouvrait sa cage thoracique défoncée, ses organes ayant été réduits en bouillie. Un nouveau haut le cœur prit la jeune fille qui s'accroupit rapidement pour plonger sa tête entre ses genoux afin de lutter contre son malaise.

C'était trop ! Comment est-ce que ce carnage avait pu avoir lieu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Les cris auraient dû la réveiller en sursaut ! Chaque moment devenait une lutte pour ne pas perdre pieds dans ce cauchemar devenu réalité. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé être le dernier survivant alors que sa famille périssait dans un accident quelconque ? Le sien était maintenant devenu tangible devant ses yeux horrifiés. Légèrement calmée, Loup se releva et chercha son père des yeux. Mais Mr Hearst ne semblait pas être présent dans la pièce. Une bouffée d'espoir la saisit toute entière lorsqu'elle s'imagina son père bien vivant et protégeant Alice.

- Papa ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Ne regardant pas où elle marchait, son pied heurta soudain quelque chose au sol et elle chuta lourdement dessus en étouffant un cri de surprise. Hébétée, la jeune fille releva la tête quand elle sentit quelque chose de collant contre sa joue. Elle poussa un cri en reculant, tombant sur les fesses lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de tomber sur le cadavre froid de son père. Les mains tremblant spasmodiquement, elle détailla ses bras et son buste sur lesquels elle avait sentit cette matière collante et visqueuse. Du sang. Il y en avait partout. Plusieurs larmes dévalèrent les joues couvertes du liquide carmin de la jeune femme, lui brouillant la vue.

_Non._

Elle se releva avec lenteur, les yeux fixés au corps inerte de son père gisant au sol dans une position étrange. Son corps était tordu en une position défensive, une grimace douloureuse déformant ses traits. Il avait été éventré, ses entrailles encore fumantes se répandant sur le tapis devenu lui aussi rouge sombre. Loup détourna les yeux en sentant une nouvelle nausée lui retourner l'estomac, la faisant vaciller sur ses pieds.

_Non, non, NON !_

Un hoquet lui échappa tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur du fond. Le souffle commençait à manquer à la jeune femme qui craquait, pleurant ainsi la mort brutale de sa famille. Remontant ses genoux contre elle, Loup commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en de petits mouvements nerveux.

Elle avait tout perdu…

Un grincement la fit sursauter violemment, la faisant se cogner la tête contre le mur derrière elle. Loup se figea quand les bruits recommencèrent, prouvant que quelqu'un montait à l'étage. La respiration tremblante, elle se releva avec lenteur, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Les pas s'éloignaient de la porte de la chambre, montrant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas été repérée. Une vague de soulagement la submergea quelques instants, lui donnant l'illusion d'être en sécurité dans cette pièce close. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à se terrer en attendant que cet homme parte.

- Alice, murmura Loup entre ses dents serrées par la peur et l'appréhension.

Elle avait peur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouva lâche quand elle recula sa main qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Une peur viscérale, insidieuse et sournoise courait dans ses veines, la tétanisant complètement. Elle devait aller aider sa sœur. Dans un frisson glacé, Loup ignora du mieux qu'elle pu la petite voix moqueuse qui lui souffla dans sa tête une phrase qu'elle se refusait à reconnaître.

_Si elle est toujours vivante._

Verrouillant sa mâchoire afin de s'empêcher de grincer des dents, elle commença son avancée vers la porte en soufflant pour se donner du courage. Un nouveau craquement, mais cette fois beaucoup plus sonore, résonna dans la maison, suivit de près par le bruit d'une cascade de verre tombant au sol. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de briser une fenêtre. Mais était-ce pour entrer ou pour sortir ? La jeune femme recula instinctivement avant de revenir vers le lit. Ignorant une nouvelle nausée, elle se pencha sur le cadavre de son père pour vérifier s'il portait son arme de service. Il était policier et avait donc un permis de port d'arme et une arme de service chargée. Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'elle se dépêchait pour trouver son seul moyen de défense. Son regard tomba finalement sur la commode d'époque qui trônait aux pieds du lit. Loup se précipita dessus pour fouiller les tiroirs.

- Allez, allez, allez ! Murmura-t-elle nerveusement en commençant à jeter à terre le contenu de chaque tiroir afin d'accélérer sa recherche.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, comme si elle venait de courir pendant des heures et une transpiration gênante coulait dans son dos et sur son front, rendant ses mains moites et glissantes. Elle tremblait spasmodiquement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de dur et froid. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant l'arme à feu à moitié cachée sous une paire de chemises. La crosse était lourde et polie par l'usage. Momentanément soulagée, la jeune femme se permit de se laisser glisser au sol en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte. Elle fit quelques exercices de respiration pour retrouver son calme quand elle se rendit compte que des tremblements spasmodiques la secouaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Alice comptait encore sur elle.

La voix mielleuse tenta à nouveau de lui imposer son avis sur la chose, mais elle la chassa d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. Alice était vivante ! Il le fallait. Finalement, après quelques instants elle se redressa pour regarder l'arme de plus près. Le métal autrefois brillant s'était terni et plusieurs rayures parsemaient le canon. Mais une chose dérangeait Loup plus que le reste. Elle était beaucoup plus légère que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eue en main.

Avec un gémissement presque inaudible, la jeune fille fit glisser le chargeur hors de l'arme pour vérifier ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle était vide de toute balle.

- Merde ! Gémit-elle en crispant les doigts sur le métal dur et froid, c'est pas vrai…

Un désespoir écrasant s'abattit sur ses épaules, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Les balles étaient rangées dans le bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Elle allait devoir descendre pour les chercher…

Loup voulu se frapper la tête contre quelque chose pour se punir de sa connerie, et peut être par la même occasion faire cesser ce cauchemar. Elle maudissait pour la première fois la prudence de son père.

Elle resta finalement assise la tête appuyée contre le meuble derrière elle, le regard plongé dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La jeune femme ne voulait pas regarder le spectacle macabre que lui offraient les corps mutilés de ses parents. Tout ça n'était pas réel, ils étaient tous morts ! Jared et les parents, et peut être même Alice… comment avait-elle fait pour survivre alors qu'elle dormait sur son bureau ? Tout cela était complètement absurde !

Le ventre noué, elle se leva maladroitement pour s'avancer vers l'armoire près du lit. Ignorant la nouvelle nausée qui lui souleva l'estomac, elle fouilla les vêtements jusqu'à tomber sur l'objet de ses recherches. Sans chercher plus loin, elle saisit la sacoche en cuir usé par la hanse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, à nouveau armée de ciseaux, ayant rangé le pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon puisqu'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Devant la porte, elle souffla quelques secondes, sa main tremblante fermée sur la poignée, attentive au moindre bruit. Loup sortit quelques instants plus tard, entrouvrant d'abord le panneau de bois en prenant garde de ne rien faire grincer pour voir le couloir. Il y régnait un noir d'encre et rien ne semblait bouger.

Si elle ne sortait pas de la chambre de ses parents remplie de sang, la jeune femme aurait pu croire à une nuit quotidienne tranquille. Mais tout cela était révolu.

Tendue comme un arc, Loup avança prudemment le long des murs, se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle rasait les murs, essayant par cela même de ne pas faire grincer le parquet vieillissant, prête à se tapir dans un coin si quelque chose ou quelqu'un se manifestait. Son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, résonnant bruyamment à ses oreilles. Elle se figea quand elle se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte, laissant filtrer la lumière tamisée que projetait la lune dans le couloir sombre.

- Alice ? Murmura-t-elle en poussant la porte du bout des doigts, restant dissimulée à l'angle du mur.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus total, elle regarda dans la pièce, les ciseaux levés, prêts à servir. Il n'y avait rien. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, mais Alice n'étais pas là. Elle n'y était plus…

Loup s'avança dans la pièce partiellement éclairée par la lampe de chevet restée allumée et miraculeusement intacte. Intriguée, la jeune femme posa un genou à terre pour regarder avec plus d'attention quelque chose au sol. Une tâche assombrissait la moquette, laissant échapper une odeur que Loup ne connaissait que trop bien à présent. Du sang. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque le regard de la jeune femme se stoppa sur le lit de sa sœur. De larges trainées de sang maculaient les draps et le mur, tranchant violemment avec la peinture blanche immaculée.

_Non_, gémit-elle dans sa tête, se passant ce mot en continu comme une litanie sans fin, _pas elle... je vous en prie._

Elle voulait hurler… de peur, de douleur, autant physique que psychologique. Une brise fraîche et humide la fit frissonner. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre, y découvrant un trou béant donnant sur le jardin et laissant entrer des trombes d'eau dans la pièce. Le temps était à l'orage à présent. Il y avait eu bagarre ici, quelqu'un devait avoir emmené Alice. Mais une incertitude écœurante enserrait la gorge de Loup, l'empêchant de respirer pleinement.

L'avait-on emmenée morte ou vive ?

La tâche de sang semblait la narguer cruellement tandis que la jeune femme regardait dehors en se penchant avec prudence pour essayer de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle avait peur de voir le corps disloqué d'Alice étendu dans le jardin après avoir chuté depuis l'étage. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Soulagée, Loup se remit sur ses jambes pour se diriger vers la porte, mais elle se stoppa en poussant un cri. Deux yeux vides la regardaient depuis les ténèbres du couloir. Elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre à part ces yeux dérangeants qui ne la quittaient pas. La créature semblait courbée, de sorte que ses yeux arrivaient à hauteur du genou de la jeune femme. Elle recula instinctivement quand les yeux se fermèrent, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Loup crispa sa main sur les ciseaux, seule arme qu'elle avait trouvée à sa portée, les mettant entre elle et la chose. Regardant partout autour d'elle, elle se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Mais rien. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la scène d'une lumière violente, ne laissant aucun endroit dans la pénombre. C'est à cet instant que Loup le vit.

L'homme semblait courbé sur lui-même, accroupi de manière dérangeante. Il oscillait de la tête spasmodiquement et ses joues avaient été arrachées, figeant son visage à jamais sur un rictus moqueur laissant voir sa dentition. Un frisson de dégoût et de peur remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme qui recula encore. Son corps trapu et musculeux était tendu tandis qu'il se ramassait sur lui-même afin de lui sauter dessus. Une odeur de pourriture mêlée de fer emplit la pièce petit à petit. Il se déplaçait à quatre pattes, ses yeux écarquillés toujours fixés sur elle. Sur sa proie. Quand un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Loup, cette dernière se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes entre le moment où elle l'avait vu et maintenant. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Cette créature donnait envie de vomir à la jeune femme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à cesser de le regarder, comme si le cerveau, conscient que l'image était insoutenable poussait à regarder plus, toujours plus.

Quand un gargouillement retentit près d'elle, elle se retourna, se rendant subitement compte qu'il avait bougé sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Les mains tremblantes, elle le contourna doucement, comme si un geste brusque pouvait précipiter les choses pour aller vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit clairement le grognement animal que laissa échapper l'homme en se précipitant sur elle. Mue par un quelconque instinct, elle se jeta au sol. La créature passa bruyamment au dessus d'elle, ses doigts crochus frôlant son crâne tandis qu'il s'écrasait contre le mur du couloir. Poussant un cri de détresse, Loup de releva pour courir vers l'escalier. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à la cave pour prendre des munitions. Elle partit vers l'escalier, gardant les yeux fixés à l'angle du mur dans l'espoir de l'atteindre le plus vite possible. Loup y arriva beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle avait prévu, la peur qui la tenaillait au ventre lui donnant une rapidité inattendue. Sans ralentir, elle attrapa le mur pour pivoter vers l'escalier, manquant de tomber de la première marche.

Légèrement effrayée par la chute qu'elle avait faillit faire, la jeune femme ralentit un peu et en profita pour jeter un œil sur son assaillant. L'obscurité du couloir lui faisait face, comme une bouche noire d'où pouvaient sortir les monstres les plus atroces, comme une porte sur un autre monde. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Tremblante, la main droite ankylosée par le fait d'avoir trop serré les ciseaux, Loup se permit de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle devenu erratique à cause de la peur et de l'effort fourni.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se lança à nouveau en courant à moitié dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venir du bout du couloir. Elle sauta les quatre premières dans un souci de rapidité, indifférente à l'idée de tomber, mais ses jambes rencontrèrent quelque chose de lourd et froid à mi chemin. Poussant un cri, Loup bascula vers l'avant tout en levant ses bras pour protéger sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer d'échapper à la chute inévitable, mais les arêtes aigues des marches qui s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses côtes la ramenèrent à la réalité, lui arrachant une plainte. Un cri fit à nouveau son chemin lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans son thorax.

Elle dévala les marches restantes sur l'estomac, recroquevillée sur elle-même et sa dégringolade s'arrêta quand elle percuta la commode dans l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Loup poussa un gémissement tout en levant doucement la tête, encore sonnée par le choc. Restant dans la même position pendant d'interminables secondes, la jeune femme vérifia son environnement d'un œil inquiet, les yeux irrésistiblement attirés par la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur le salon. Elle se releva ensuite difficilement, la respiration sifflante en se tenant les côtes. Son regard accrocha immédiatement ce qui l'avait fait tomber : l'homme se tenait au milieu des marches, à quatre pattes, ses horribles pupilles fixées sur elle.

Loup recula légèrement, les genoux fléchis en position défensive. Elle se sentait traquée, comme un animal avec lequel jouait son prédateur avant d'attaquer. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle le vit amorcer un geste pour descendre, sa tête passant de droite à gauche de façon spasmodique, ajoutant encore au malaise de la jeune femme. Sans plus attendre, Loup se jeta vers le salon pour le traverser. Encore plongée dans le noir, elle buta sur le canapé, les gargouillements de la créature la poursuivant. Elle bascula vers l'avant sur le meuble, appuyant sur ses côtes douloureuses dans le mouvement. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, la faisant jurer tandis qu'elle se relevait nerveusement.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair, la faisant sursauter violemment, et à cet instant, quelque chose la percuta au flanc gauche. Sans réussir à faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un cri, elle tomba lourdement au sol. L'homme était au dessus d'elle, ses dents horriblement proches de sa joue. Il enfonçait ses phalanges dans ses épaules, cherchant à s'approcher plus pour la mordre. Quand Loup s'en rendit compte, elle l'attrapa par la gorge pour l'éloigner, les ciseaux serrés dans sa main levée pour le poignarder. Il lui porta un coup violent dans les côtes la faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle abattait son arme défensive dans le bras qui la maintenait fermement au sol.

Après quelques secondes de lutte, elle réussit à se dégager en lui donnant un coup de pied à l'estomac qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Complètement paniquée, la jeune femme se releva, sa respiration désordonnée l'empêchant de se concentrer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant des points blancs danser dans son champ de vision, cherchant à faire refluer le malaise. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde conscience dans cette situation !

La jeune femme tituba un instant jusqu'à rencontrer un meuble sur lequel elle prit appui. L'autre se relevait avec rage, poussant des grognements gutturaux tout en montrant les dents. Une violente quinte de toux secoua Loup qui tomba à genoux en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud entre ses doigts et qu'un goût âcre et ferreux se répandit sur sa langue, son cœur rata un battement.

Il ne l'avait pourtant pas touchée lors de son attaque, elle ne sentait aucune blessure ouverte qui aurait pu être grave au point de cracher du sang !

Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les côtes, l'obligeant à se courber pour ne pas hurler tellement ça lui faisait mal. Elle jura en se relevant, les bras tremblants, la prise incertaine.

_C'est mauvais ça_, se dit-elle en essuyant le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres du dos de la main, _si je continue comme ça je vais finir par perdre connaissance…_

Il fallait qu'elle en finisse vite avec son agresseur. Puis, mue par une quelconque force, Loup s'approcha de la créature défigurée. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir toujours courir. En colère parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante face à ces meurtriers. Et blessée. Elle en avait marre de toute cette folie autour d'elle, comment le monde avait-il fait pour basculer dans le sang et la mort en une seule nuit ?

- Cette fois, c'est fini, murmura-t-elle furieusement à son assaillant qui lui faisait à nouveau face.

Elle entama un cercle lent qu'adopta la créature pour rester en face d'elle. La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une seule envie maintenant : tuer cet homme qui avait fait du mal à sa famille.

- J'arrête de courir, continua-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, AMENE-TOI, CONNARD !

Loup se jeta la première sur lui, basculant au sol dans un roulé-boulé qui détruisit la table en verre qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle réussit à se retrouver au dessus de l'homme, les ciseaux profondément enfoncés entre ses clavicules. Prise d'une frénésie meurtrière, la jeune femme planta son arme blanche dans chaque parcelle de peau du thorax de son agresseur.

Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Des geignements lui parvenaient tandis que les mains de la créature se fermaient sur ses coudes pour stopper son assaut, mais elle n'entendait plus rien, tout était assourdi autour d'elle. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Quand elle reçut un nouveau coup au flanc, elle poussa un cri en se recroquevillant sur elle-même afin de faire cesser la douleur fulgurante qui lui détruisait la tête. D'un mouvement brusque, la jeune femme s'éloigna, percutant une chaise qui céda sous son poids combiné à celui de son agresseur qui s'était déjà lancé sur elle. Un morceau brisé s'enfonça dans son dos, la faisant grincer des dents lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu de son haut céder pour laisser le bois écorcher sa peau. Les ciseaux lui échappèrent des mains. Elle poussa un cri quand les dents de son adversaire claquèrent près de son oreille et que ses ongles griffèrent ses avant-bras. Sentant son haleine fétide tout contre sa peau, la jeune femme eut un nouveau haut le cœur qui la secoua, la faisant frissonner violemment.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle donna un coup de poing sur la tempe de son agresseur qui tituba un instant, légèrement sonné, mais cela ne dura que très peu de temps. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal, il semblait immunisé contre la douleur. Loup n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, son assaillant pesant de tout son poids sur sa cage thoracique, réveillant par la même occasion la douleur cuisante à son flanc. La jeune femme chercha à le désarçonner en battant des jambes dans le vide, se cabrant comme un diable, mais rien n'y faisait. Les mains froides et osseuses de l'homme se sont fermées sur sa gorge, lui coupant définitivement la respiration. Son visage décharné complètement détruit était à quelques centimètres de celui de Loup, des gouttes de sang s'écrasant sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Toujours allongée sous son agresseur, la jeune femme chercha désespérément autour d'elle une arme ou quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de se débarrasser de lui. Son regard accrocha la cheminée dans laquelle couvaient encore des braises, un tisonnier noir trônant contre la pierre en luisant légèrement.

Des points noirs emplissaient à présent son champ de vision, elle suffoquait sous l'assaut de la créature qui serrait de plus en plus les doigts autour de son cou. Un instant plus tard, alors que Loup tendait le bras pour saisir le tisonnier, il approcha son visage d'elle pour la mordre au cou. Elle poussa un cri de douleur aigu quand elle sentit la chair céder sous la morsure de l'homme, tous ses muscles se crispant à cause du choc. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, la jeune femme tendit furieusement le bras et réussit enfin à attraper son arme de fortune.

Sans plus attendre, elle brandit le tisonnier au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur le crâne de son agresseur, l'interrompant alors qu'il cherchait à nouveau à la mordre. Le coup fit partir sa tête vers l'arrière tandis qu'un craquement écœurant résonnait dans la maison silencieuse. Loup en profita pour se redresser et s'éloigner promptement, tremblant nerveusement. Elle attrapa l'arme des deux mains afin d'avoir une bonne prise et attendit que l'homme se manifeste, le regardant se relever pathétiquement. Il était étendu sur le tapis, une tâche rouge sombre faisant son apparition au niveau de sa tête. Quand il lui fit face à nouveau, la jeune femme réprima son envie de régurgiter son repas. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté un peu avant lui avait défoncé l'arrière du crâne, laissant l'os à nu à certains endroits. Il laissait échapper des bruits de gorges et des râles tout en tendant les bras vers elle, marchant d'un pas de somnambule.

Loup recula alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, cherchant une échappatoire, mais la porte du bureau était derrière lui. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, la jeune femme en profita pour jeter un œil à son épaule abîmée. Une grimace de douleur et de dégoût mêlés tordit sa bouche quand elle vit tout le sang qui maculait son haut. Elle transpirait, sa sueur froide collant à sa peau, rendant ses mains moites et incertaines sur son arme. Sans regarder, elle raffermit sa prise, les yeux fixés sur son adversaire. Il était courbé vers elle, s'aidant de ses bras pour aller dans sa direction.

Une colère noire la prit, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, lui insufflant une force nouvelle. Cet homme avait fait du mal à sa famille ! Il était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, pas elle !

Dans un cri de rage, Loup fondit sur lui en levant le tisonnier. Elle eut le temps de le voir amorcer un saut vers elle, les dents en avant pour la mordre, mais elle interrompit son attaque en abattant la barre en fer une nouvelle fois sur son visage. De toutes ses forces. Un nouveau craquement retentit dans la pièce et l'homme tomba à la renverse.

Cette fois la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, au diable les bonnes manières puisque cette chose n'était plus humaine semblait-il. Se jetant sur lui, Loup frappa encore au visage tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser, les doigts osseux se fermant sur ses coudes. Elle continua son assaut par coups réguliers au niveau de son crâne, ignorant les bruits qui lui parvenaient lorsque le tisonnier entrait en contact avec son assaillant. Des sanglots se sont mêlés aux grognements de colère, la faisant haleter. Les doigts qui la serraient commençaient à faiblir, et elle leva une dernière fois son arme au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre en poussant un cri. Il y eut un bruit sec, comme ceux produits lorsqu'on casse une branche, et une gerbe de sang lui gicla au visage.

Hébétée, tremblante et en pleurs, Loup se redressa, toujours à califourchon au dessus du cadavre de son ennemi. Elle regarda un instant le corps sans vie, détaillant avec une précision morbide son visage réduit en un amas de chair informe avant de poser les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours le tisonnier.

C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait la toucher elle aussi, mais un moment de lucidité la fit frémir. Elle sembla se rendre compte que le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était de son fait. Sa main fermée sur la barre de fer maintenant couverte du sang de la créature se mit à trembler violemment et la jeune femme la laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Un haut le cœur la prit et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner avant de régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle crachait toujours du sang, le goût de fer n'ayant pas disparu. Après quelques instants passé recroquevillée sur elle-même en attendant de se vider, elle se redressa, posant une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, parce que cette chose n'était pas celle qui avait tué Jared. L'homme que Loup avait affronté dans la cuisine ne s'était pas manifesté depuis. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'endroit concerné, la jeune femme se releva maladroitement avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Une fois devant, elle amorça un geste pour ouvrir la porte mais elle s'interrompit en voyant que sa main était couverte d'un sang noir et visqueux. Tremblant plus fort encore, elle serra le poing à se faire mal tout en se répétant qu'elle ne venait pas de se transformer en meurtrière.

Elle n'avait pas tué un homme, mais un monstre… elle n'avait fait que se protéger.

_Oui… Je n'ai rien fais de mal…_

Inspirant à fond, elle saisit la poignée après s'être essuyé la main sur son haut. Les questions d'hygiène n'entraient plus en compte dans ces moments là. Mais lorsque Loup tourna la poignée, rien ne se passa. La porte était fermée à clé. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme eut l'impression que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge pour se mettre à battre furieusement. Mr Hearst avait toujours été prudent, tous les soirs il fermait la porte de son bureau à clé pour que personne ne risque de chaparder des balles pour ensuite faire « joujou » avec.

- Merde, gémit Loup en posant son front contre la porte, la main toujours agrippée à la poignée, et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

La respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile, la jeune femme jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où pouvait avoir été cachée la clé. La douleur de ses côtes empira encore, lui arrachant une plainte tandis qu'elle se pliait pour poser une main à l'endroit où elle avait mal.

Elle perdait pieds. Si jamais elle continuait à se laisser aller, Loup savait que la peur qui la tenaillait allait la submerger et la pétrifier sur place. Il fallait qu'elle continue de bouger si elle voulait s'en sortir saine et sauve. Et sauve de corps comme d'esprit. La panique lui nouait la gorge, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour commencer des exercices de respiration afin de se calmer.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un pas lent et incertain suivit de gémissements rauques. Son cœur partit à cent à l'heure tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la porte pour prendre position. Les mains fermement accrochées au chambranle, Loup donna un puissant coup de pied au niveau du loquet. L'action fit craquer le bois, mais rien ne se passa. Passablement frustrée et effrayée, la jeune femme réitéra son geste qui cette fois ouvrit la porte dans un vacarme retentissant.

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce tandis qu'une main frôlait ses cheveux, refermant la porte derrière elle en un claquement sec. Complètement paniquée, la jeune femme jeta son sac au sol et chercha des yeux un meuble ou autre chose d'assez lourd qui aurait pu faire office d'obstacle puisque la porte ne se fermait plus. Ses yeux accrochèrent la vieille armoire branlante qui longeait le mur à droite de la porte. Sans plus attendre, elle se positionna pour la pousser. L'effort la fit haleter et son flanc la fit souffrir le martyr tandis que ses muscles se tendaient. Le meuble glissa sur le sol dans un raclement à réveiller les morts, faisant grimacer Loup qui redoubla de force pour que cela finisse le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas rameuter toutes les bestioles qui devaient trainer dans le quartier non plus.

Une fois son action finie, la jeune femme s'éloigna brusquement en sentant une secousse contre la porte, signe que son nouveau compagnon cherchait à entrer.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement accommodés à la pénombre ambiante, l'aidant à distinguer la forme vague des meubles tandis qu'elle tendait les bras pour s'y retrouver. Quand ses mains accrochèrent le siège en cuir qui trônait devant le bureau, Loup tâtonna sur la surface lisse à la recherche de la lampe torche que son père gardait ici en cas de panne. Ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement la forme dure et froide de l'objet qu'elle fit tomber au sol dans sa hâte alors que l'armoire tremblait de plus en plus sous l'assaut de l'autre homme. La respiration à nouveau chaotique, elle se pencha pour chercher frénétiquement sur le tapis.

Les mains tremblantes trouvèrent la lampe torche après quelques secondes de recherches. Sans plus attendre, Loup alluma afin d'éclairer la porte. Un soulagement immense la fit soupirer quand elle vit que l'armoire tenait bien le coup. La jeune femme se releva lentement en gardant le faisceau lumineux vers la porte avant de s'écarter quand un coup plus violent secoua le bois fragilisé. Loup se retourna finalement pour se mettre à fouiller tous les tiroirs disponibles à la recherche des balles. La jeune femme chercha pendant plusieurs instants, mais elle ne trouva que des papiers sans importance à ce moment précis. Il lui fallait ces foutues balles ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de chercher joyeusement dans ce bureau alors qu'une autre monstruosité cherchait visiblement à entrer pour la réduire en bouillie !

A présent plus énervée qu'effrayée, Loup attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour le jeter au sol. Dans un accès de rage, elle sortit un des tiroirs et le jeta contre une étagère qui s'effondra sous la force du coup. Mais Loup s'interrompit dans son ménage destructeur quand elle entendit un bruit métallique, comme si un sac de billes venait de tomber avec tout le reste.

Le cœur gonflé par l'espoir, la jeune femme se précipita sur les débris d'étagère qui jonchaient le coin pour le fouiller. Elle déchira et jeta les papiers qui recouvraient l'objet de sa recherche avant de tomber sur un carton de chaussures. La boîte cornée et abimée lui redonna espoir et elle l'ouvrit rapidement, arrachant presque le couvercle scotché. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une réserve de quelques chargeurs remplis avec des boîtes de balles, un soupir tremblant lui échappa. Sans s'appesantir sur sa trouvaille, Loup retourna chercher le sac qu'elle avait laissé au centre de la pièce et le remplit de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Saisissant un chargeur déjà remplit, elle attrapa l'arme et fit glisser celui vide afin de le remplacer. Une fois son action terminée, la jeune femme la glissa à nouveau à l'arrière de son jean.

L'armoire, seule protection qu'elle avait trouvée pour s'enfermer dans la pièce, commençait à céder du terrain. Reculant de plus en plus sous la force des poussées de la créature. Les râles gutturaux se faisaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait et la jeune femme se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour faire cesser ce bruit effrayant. Un bras décharné aux muscles parfois apparents sous la peau fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte pour prendre appui sur le mur. L'homme cherchait à entrer par cette petite ouverture, écorchant sa peau contre le bois sous les yeux dégoûtés de Loup qui changea la lumière de direction pour ne plus assister à cette mutilation volontaire. Une odeur de pourriture monta à ses narines, la faisant plisser le nez tandis qu'une main venait le recouvrir, ainsi que sa bouche.

La jeune femme ignora du mieux qu'elle le pu les bruits de gorge dérangeant que la créature laissait échapper pour se concentrer sur la fenêtre, sa seule sortie potable. Sans plus attendre, Loup se jeta presque dessus pour l'ouvrir mais le mécanisme rouillé de l'armature resta sans bouger malgré ses efforts. Poussant un gémissement pathétique alors qu'elle jetait un regard vers son agresseur, Loup vit avec horreur qu'il avait réussit à glisser son torse entier par l'embrasure, dépassant à moitié derrière l'armoire en bois sombre qui oscillait de plus en plus. Les mains tremblantes, Loup mit le monstre en joue en retirant le cran de sûreté. Tachant de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas altérer son tir, la jeune femme inspira à fond tout en fermant un œil. Visant le cœur, elle pressa finalement la détente.

Le tir la surprit autant que son assaillant. Une détonation assourdissante résonna dans la pièce, faisant siffler ses oreilles tandis que le contrecoup faisait partir son bras en arrière. L'homme poussa un cri rauque et gargouillant en s'effondrant, touché à l'épaule et elle regarda ensuite son bras tremblant à cause du choc.

Elle avait manqué son tir, il n'était que blessé et pas mort.

Tout en poussant un juron, la jeune femme ramassa un tabouret qui traînait avant de le balancer dans la vitre qui explosa en un millier de petits morceaux brillants.

Une main osseuse s'accrocha à sa cheville, provocant chez elle un sentiment de dégoût aigu. La créature se trainait vers elle par la force des bras. Loup poussa un cri en abattant son talon sur le front de son agresseur faisant retentir un craquement sonore qui retourna son estomac. Ignorant une nouvelle nausée, la jeune femme s'éloigna prestement de la créature qui gisait à terre dans une mare de sang noir. Acculée contre le mur, elle le longea jusqu'à mettre une bonne distance entre elle et la chose. L'armoire lui coupait toute retraite, la retirer du chemin lui aurait pris trop de temps.

Les gémissements pathétiques s'approchaient de plus en plus, ajoutant à la panique de la jeune femme. Et tandis qu'elle cherchait un chemin de sortie, l'homme se releva avant de fondre sur elle, les bras tendus en avant. Poussant un cri, Loup se jeta sur le côté pour lui échapper, se cognant la hanche contre le bureau dans sa précipitation. Une douleur diffuse se mit en place, réveillant celle de ses côtes qui la fit gémir.

L'orage grondait toujours, illuminant brièvement la pièce lorsqu'un éclair fit son apparition. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, la créature percuta Loup de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé, elle commença à se débattre avec force, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings. Une des mains décharnées agrippa ses cheveux, l'empêchant de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle réussit à le déséquilibrer suffisamment. La jeune femme poussa un cri quand il tira sa tête vers lui.

Loup porta ses mains à la gorge de l'homme, une main agrippant son menton afin de l'éloigner d'elle tandis que l'autre griffait. L'homme pesa de tout son poids sur elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à entrer en collision avec le bureau.

Une légère plainte de douleur échappa à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur et froid s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos. A cet instant, un éclair de compréhension la traversa. L'objet qui la faisait souffrir était l'arme de son père qu'elle avait glissée dans son jean. Loup lâcha son adversaire d'une main et attrapa l'arme rapidement avant de la pointer sur l'ersatz de visage de la créature. L'homme tira ses cheveux un peu plus fort, l'obligeant à pencher la tête pour soulager son cuir chevelu douloureux.

Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Loup cherchait le courage de tirer dans la tête de cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas… La jeune femme pointa son arme sur le poignet de son assaillant avant de tirer. Deux fois. Libérée de sa prise, Loup recula tandis que la main qui la tenait pendait mollement dans le vide. Les tirs avaient détruit le poignet, ne laissant que le muscle et les tendons pour relier ce membre au reste du corps.

Un haut le cœur la secoua et elle se retourna en se penchant sur le bureau pour ne plus voir ce spectacle sanguinolent, une main posée sur sa bouche. Quand elle sentit une main la frôler ainsi qu'un liquide chaud couler sur sa nuque, Loup se releva brusquement en donnant un puissant coup de coude en arrière dans le thorax de la créature. Elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre un craquement humide et un gargouillement étouffé lui arriva aux oreilles tandis que son agresseur s'effondrait sans un cri.

Sans se retourner pour vérifier l'état de son assaillant, la jeune femme partit en courant vers la fenêtre. Tant pis pour les volets, personne ne lui en voudrait si elle les cassait maintenant. Récitant n'importe quelle prière dans l'espoir de ne pas se casser quoi que ce soit à la réception, elle sauta en se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Quand elle rencontra la surface dure des volets, elle eut l'impression d'entrer en collision avec un mur en béton armé. Un vacarme assourdissant résonna à ses oreilles et elle se sentit ensuite tomber avant de rencontrer un sol mou et spongieux.

Quelques secondes d'étourdissement passées, Loup ouvrit les yeux pour distinguer le ciel noir déversant une averse torrentielle sur elle. Toujours hébétée par le choc, la jeune femme se releva difficilement tout en poussant un gémissement lorsque son flanc la lança avec violence. Elle voulut poser une main sur ses côtes afin d'apaiser la douleur, mais lorsqu'elle amorça son geste, elle eut le loisir de contempler son bras couvert de sang et d'égratignures.

Une grimace douloureuse déforma son visage alors qu'elle levait la main pour l'examiner, osant à peine bouger un doigt de peur de réveiller une douleur écrasante. Son bras avait été la première chose à entrer en contact avec les volets lors de son saut. Il avait prit le gros du choc.

Son membre tremblant ramené contre elle, Loup se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture stationnée devant la maison, faisant attention à tout ce qui aurait pu l'attaquer en cours de route. La pluie la trempa en quelques secondes, la faisant frissonner violemment alors que la température continuait de baisser. La jeune femme n'avait pas prit le temps d'emmener des affaires chaudes, elle était seulement en jeans et T-shirt. Ses chaussettes trempées chuintaient lorsque Loup faisait un pas, totalement imbibées d'eau puisqu'elle n'avait pas prit ses chaussures.

Des bruits précipités dans la maison lui parvinrent et elle courut jusqu'à la voiture dans l'idée de s'enfermer à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle distingua une forme courbée avancer vers elle d'un pas chaloupé de l'autre côté de la rue. Au passage, elle ramassa une pierre qu'elle utilisa pour briser la vitre du côté passager afin d'entrer dans l'habitacle. La respiration chaotique, elle se mit à fouiller partout sur le tableau de bord pour essayer de trouver les clés. Leur mère avait la manie de laisser un double des clés dans la voiture.

Les clés, les clés, les clés, murmura-t-elle de plus en plus vite, sa voix rendue plus aigue par la peur et l'urgence.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifia la position de la chose qui avançait vers elle dans le rétroviseur. Il était de plus en plus proche, trébuchant parfois. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

- Allez ! S'impatienta-t-elle en descendant le pare-soleil du côté passager.

Lorsqu'elle descendit celui du côté du conducteur, quelque chose lui tomba sur les jambes, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Quand elle distingua les clés, elle se força à respirer calmement en se fustigeant. Loup les attrapa ensuite entre ses doigts gourds rapidement pour démarrer la voiture.

Le moteur rugit, lui donnant l'impression d'être entrée dans un char d'assaut. Lorsqu'elle vit la créature derrière la vitre à moitié brisée du côté passager, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit vers l'avant.

Les mains tremblant spasmodiquement, la jeune femme accéléra toujours plus, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et la maison de son enfance.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello les gens :)

Alors, voilà enfin la suite ! :D Je sais que ce n'est pas une suite très longue gorgée d'action et éclairant la lanterne sur ce qui ce passe dans la ville mais il fallait que je fasse cette transition (elle n'existait pas dans l'original, mais je trouvais que Loup se retrouvait un peu trop vite dans le Zoo sans que rien ne se passe réellement... le coup de la déviation, c'était naze de chez naze xS). Il ne se passe vraiment pas grand chose, mais le prochain chapitre est en bonne voie :D !

Ah oui, donc petite précision sur le virus qui sévit dans Shadow Hill (parce que comme on me l'a fait remarquer, quand on est mordu, on se transforme). Ce n'est pas le même virus conventionnel qui donc transforme ceux mordus en monstres eux aussi. C'est un virus de mon invention (je ne sais même pas encore quel nom il aura... Léon vous renseignera un peu plus loin dans l'histoire je pense xD) qui a d'abord été transmis par un seul individu et les monstres ainsi créés se transformeront en d'autres créatures en s'entredévorant qui, elles, seront capables de transformer d'une morsure. Voilààààà :D

(Bon, je voulais garder un peu de suspens, mais vu que ça pourrait être une chose que l'on me reprocherait, j'éclaircis les choses pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une néophyte qui ne s'y connaît pas un minimum xS)

Donc voilà, j'espère au moins que ce petit chapitre sera du même acabit que les autres (ou au moins à la hauteur)

Shauny,

...

_« C'est souvent comme ça avec la féérie : l'horreur n'est jamais loin »_

_Jean-Jacques Schuhl_

_...  
_

Toujours en voiture, Loup ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva au centre ville. Tout n'était que chaos, les voitures accidentées jonchaient la route et plusieurs trainées de sang maculaient le trottoir, donnant à la ville natale de la jeune femme des airs de ville fantôme. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre le volant après s'être arrêtée à un carrefour.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ? Tout le monde semblait avoir été tué ou tout du moins avoir disparu de la ville même. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? C'était impossible que tout le monde soit mort en l'espace d'une seule et unique nuit !

Des gémissements étouffés et des râles inarticulés sortaient des rues sombres, montrant ainsi à Loup que la ville entière était devenue folle, et pas seulement un homme qui avait attaqué sa famille un peu plus tôt. En songeant à ses parents ainsi qu'à son frère et à sa sœur, la jeune femme refoula ses larmes tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler sur le volant. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal pour faire cesser ces tremblements tout en ouvrant les yeux. Serrant les mains à s'en faire mal, une envie totalement idiote prit la jeune femme.

Le silence s'étirait dans l'habitacle seulement troublé par des râles et des gémissements lointains, jetant cruellement à la figure de Loup que tout était devenu monstrueux et morbide. Elle avait envie de casser ce silence si opaque qu'elle avait l'impression d'avaler quelque chose de matériel lorsqu'elle respirait, de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Prenant une inspiration calme par le nez, Loup posa sa tête en arrière sur l'appui-tête du siège et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Sa voix brisée par les sanglots résonna dans la voiture, amplifiée par la carcasse métallique. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans une caisse de résonnance alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur le volant en sanglotant de plus belle. Elle avait besoin de tout laisser sortir, de réaliser pleinement la situation, la mort de toute sa famille.

Tout en cherchant sa respiration, Loup se mit à frapper du poing sur le tableau de bord, ignorant la douleur que le geste réveilla dans son bras droit. La jeune femme voulait se faire mal afin de se prouver, de se rendre compte que tout n'était pas un rêve éveillé… Elle ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le corps parcouru de tensions douloureuses, et après quelques instants où elle se calma peu à peu, Loup finit par les rouvrir.

La ville dévastée était toujours devant elle, s'étendant à perte de vue comme un champ de bataille entièrement mort. La jeune femme avait presque espéré que tout disparaîtrait comme un mauvais rêve lorsqu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux. Mais tout était pareil… rien ne lui permettrait de revenir en arrière pour sauver sa famille massacrée. Tout en reniflant bruyamment, Loup remit le contact et démarra afin de continuer son chemin.

Alors qu'elle roulait depuis quelques minutes, quelque chose percuta violemment la portière du côté conducteur, arrachant un cri à Loup qui appuya sur l'accélérateur par réflexe. La voiture cahota plusieurs fois vers l'avant pour ensuite se stopper. Le moteur s'était éteint. Paniquée, la jeune femme chercha à redémarrer plusieurs fois, mais l'engin refusait de se remettre en marche.

- Non, non, non ! Gémit-elle en tournant les clés dans le contact de plus en plus vite alors qu'autre chose tombait sur le toit de la voiture cette fois, pitié démarre !

Jetant des coups d'œil alentours, la jeune femme poussa un nouveau cri lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa avec brusquerie sur le capot pour ensuite rouler jusqu'au pare-brise. Loup eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle reconnut la forme d'une tête humaine. Les deux yeux vides la fixaient avec horreur, figés dans une expression terrifiée. Au loin, elle pu distinguer la forme incertaine d'une personne plus grande que la moyenne, marchant difficilement en tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Jetant des regards fréquents vers la personne qui avançait vers la voiture arrêtée, Loup essayait toujours de faire redémarrer le moteur désespérément tout en frappant le volant de colère et de peur.

- MERDE ! Hurla-t-elle dans un accès de rage en se renfonçant avec violence dans son siège, DEMARRE !

Jouant avec l'accélérateur tout en tournant furieusement la clé dans le contact, la jeune femme finit par entendre les cahotements du moteur qui démarrait avec difficultés. Loup jeta un rapide regard vers la personne ou la chose qui avançait vers elle, de plus en plus proche. Ses pas incertains le portaient toujours plus près de la voiture. Sa respiration se bloqua alors que sa gorge se nouait de peur et d'appréhension. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber encore ?

Mais tout à coup, tandis que la créature présente penchait la tête en arrière pour pousser un hurlement inhumain, quelque chose la percuta avec violence. Il y eut d'autres cris alors qu'une lutte commençait entre les deux monstres. Loup n'arrivait pas à bien voir le nouvel arrivant, mais ce n'était pas un être humain. Des grognements gutturaux lui parvenaient par le biais de la fenêtre brisée. Plusieurs craquements se firent entendre alors que l'attaquant semblait dévorer l'autre.

Il y avait du sang partout sur le bitume sale de la rue. Loup eut un haut le cœur quand un bras fut arraché dans un bruit de tissu déchiré, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle sanglant. Elle voulait savoir quelle mort risquait de l'attendre si elle devait s'aventurer dehors toute seule sans aucune autre arme que celle de son père. Cette curiosité morbide lui donna la nausée tandis que le festin continuait à quelques mètres à peine de son abri de fortune.

Un hoquet lui échappa, et la jeune femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche quand la créature releva brusquement la tête pour humer l'air à la recherche d'une autre victime, alertée par le bruit qu'elle venait de faire. Maintenant que la lutte était terminée, Loup pouvait maintenant discerner un peu mieux les traits du monstre. C'était un chien énorme aux mâchoires proéminentes couvertes de sang et de ce liquide noir qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la maison.

Le chien se mit à tourner sur la route, le museau en l'air à la recherche d'une odeur à suivre, d'une proie à traquer. Loup respirait le plus silencieusement possible tout en surveillant prudemment la bête, attendant que celle-ci finisse par partir ailleurs, et de préférence le plus loin possible de l'endroit où elle était. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la créature, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une main saisir son poignet qu'elle poussa un cri strident en se débattant avec force. Une femme au visage décharné était en train d'essayer de se faufiler par la fenêtre brisée. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Elle pu entendre clairement un grognement sourd venir de la rue, suivit de hurlements qui noyèrent tous les bruits alentours. Les râles de la femme emplissaient maintenant tout l'habitacle tandis que cette dernière s'accrochait avec force au T-shirt de la jeune fille. Avec des gestes tremblants, Loup se saisit précautionneusement de l'arme de sa main blessée avant de la pointer sur le visage de la femme. Si on faisait abstraction de sa peau détruite par endroits, cette femme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus alors que la créature tentait de dévorer l'arme même, les dents fermées sur le canon.

Écœurée par l'état primitif dans lequel les gens transformés se retrouvaient, Loup raffermit sa prise sur l'arme, les paumes devenues moites. Un cliquetis résonna dans la voiture alors qu'elle enlevait le cran de sûreté, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Un éclair de lumière blanche illumina un très court instant l'habitacle tandis que le bruit assourdissant de la balle faisait siffler ses oreilles. Son bras trembla violemment sous l'onde de choc qui l'avait parcouru et Loup le ramena contre elle en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les plaies qui le recouvraient. Quelques sanglots réussirent à sortir de sa gorge tandis que plusieurs larmes parcouraient son visage. Le plafond ainsi que le côté passager étaient maintenant tapissés de rouge sombre et parsemés de morceaux que la jeune femme ne voulait pas essayer d'identifier. Le corps s'était affaissé sur la place passager à côté, son visage détruit tourné vers le haut.

Elle venait de tuer une deuxième fois…

Une brusque envie de sortir de la voiture remplie de sang pour s'éloigner du cadavre de la femme la prit. Loup voulait partir en courant, peu importe les risques qu'elle courait, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était une meurtrière… elle avait tué deux personnes. La jeune femme pressa une main sur sa bouche pour calmer ses hoquets et faire taire le gémissement naissant au fond de sa gorge.

Elle poussa un cri lorsque le chien sauta sur le pare-choc de la voiture, faisant trembler toute l'armature. Tétanisée, Loup resta sans bouger face au monstre qui la fixait à travers le pare-brise, la tête baissée, les babines retroussées sur ses dents tranchantes. Quand il chercha à briser la vitre qui la protégeait, cela fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet pour la jeune femme. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa les clés de sa main blessée, grimaçant sous la douleur qui lui piqua la peau. Tournant les clés et jouant de l'accélérateur, la jeune femme finit par réussir à faire rugir le moteur, l'action la fit sursauter tout autant que son assaillant. Quand le chien tenta un nouvel assaut contre la vitre, Loup appuya férocement sur l'accélérateur. La voiture bondit vers l'avant, montant à moitié sur un trottoir. Tournant brutalement le volant sur la gauche, la voiture fit un dérapage et l'animal glissa sur le capot. Il y eut un bruit humide tandis que la voiture cahotait et la jeune femme continua son chemin sans chercher à voir ce sur quoi elle venait de rouler.

Elle roula ainsi pendant quelques minutes, laissant défiler à travers sa fenêtre les lumières restantes de Shadow Hill. Plusieurs lampadaires clignotaient ça et là et certaines voitures accidentées laissaient échapper des alarmes stridentes. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long des joues de la jeune femme qui secoua rageusement la tête. Elle se trouvait pathétique de rester enfermée dans cette voiture à pleurer comme une gamine apeurée. Loup avait été préparée à se défendre face à une menace quelconque, elle savait se battre ! Agacée, la jeune fille donna un coup du plat de la main sur le volant avant de s'essuyer le visage sur son avant-bras. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, Loup tenta de se calmer en essayant de relaxer ses épaules tendues.

- Tout… va… bien, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en commençant des exercices de respiration, on va trouver une solution…

Quelque chose percuta violemment une des roues avant, poussant la jeune femme à se cramponner au volant afin de ramener l'automobile sur la route. Les pneus crissèrent lorsqu'elle braqua à droite, montant à moitié sur le trottoir. Dans un cri, Loup pila net lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un arbre, arrêtant la voiture à quelques centimètres à peine. La respiration chaotique, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège, les jambes tremblant de tension. Instantanément sur le qui vive, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur l'arbre et qu'elle considéra la distance qui séparait le capot de celui-ci, un rire nerveux la secoua.

Lorsqu'elle chercha à faire redémarrer la voiture, l'appréhension lui mordant cruellement le cœur, le moteur toussa puis démarra sans problèmes. Un sourire minuscule étira ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir à l'arrière afin de reculer. Mais quand la jeune femme appuya sur l'accélérateur après avoir mis la marche arrière, les pneus se mirent en marche mais la voiture ne bougea pas. Le cœur de Loup rata un battement tandis qu'elle insistait sur la pédale, mais les roues patinaient dans la boue.

Poussant un juron sonore, la jeune fille serra les poings avant d'ouvrir résolument la portière. Une fois dehors, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle lançait un regard inquiet vers l'obscurité de la forêt qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. Il régnait un noir presque total sur la route qu'elle avait empruntée. Loup n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver.

A dire vrai, même si la jeune femme connaissait sa ville natale, elle n'avait jamais utilisé toutes les routes et chemins qui la bordaient. Elle connaissait le centre ville et ses abords, mais pas plus. Et la forêt qui longeait la route ne lui disait rien. Une main fermement accrochée à la carrosserie de la voiture, la jeune fille se permit de faire quelques pas pour faire le tour et inspecter le véhicule afin de trouver le problème. La pluie glaciale qui tombait toujours dru ne lui permettait pas de voir très loin autour d'elle, ajoutant encore au malaise qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression d'être vulnérable et aveugle face à un danger quelconque qui la guettait. Si on l'attaquait maintenant, elle serait incapable de le prévoir et donc de se défendre efficacement.

Son épaule la faisait souffrir le martyr et ses côtes n'étaient pas en reste. La douleur obligeait Loup à se courber légèrement vers l'avant pour soulager son thorax, une main pressée sur la zone qui causait ses souffrances. Le sang continuait de couler depuis la morsure, teintant peu à peu son T-shirt de rouge. Elle se sentait comme un animal traqué que le chasseur avait manqué de peu, fuyant désespérément pour sauver sa vie.

Sa main se crispa sur la voiture tandis qu'un bruit feutré, légèrement masqué par celui de la pluie et du tonnerre, retentit dans la forêt. Loup jeta un rapide regard vers dans l'habitacle du véhicule, seul endroit plus ou moins sécurisant du coin avant de finalement se résigner à rester dehors en regardant la fenêtre brisée. Ses yeux tombèrent, comme attirés, sur le corps sans vie de la femme qui avait réussit à entrer par là. La femme qu'elle avait tuée.

Non. Pas la femme. Le monstre qu'elle avait détruit…

Une nausée lui noua l'estomac tandis que la jeune femme reculait tout en gardant la forêt dans son champ de vision. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici, l'odeur de son sang devait avoir attiré les charognards du coin et elle n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour se battre. Le moindre mouvement lui tirait une grimace de douleur à cause de ses côtes. Elle n'était pas une experte en médecine, mais la chute dans l'escalier devait lui avoir fracturé ou fêlé une côte, voir même plusieurs.

Une quinte de toux la fit se courber tandis qu'un fin filet de sang passait ses lèvres pour s'échouer sur le sol. Les deux mains posées sur la voiture, la tête penchée vers l'avant, complètement trempée par la pluie, Loup regarda son sang mêlé de salive tomber dans l'herbe et se mélanger avec l'eau et la boue. Ses traces laissées dans la terre meuble avaient déjà disparu, ainsi que son sang bu par la terre, nouant l'estomac de la jeune femme. Une panique lente et insidieuse lui serra les tripes. Tout était nettoyé derrière elle, aucune trace n'allait être laissée si jamais elle mourrait. Elle ne ferait que disparaître elle aussi, nettoyée par cette pluie interminable et probablement dévorée par une de ces créatures cauchemardesque.

Un coup de tonnerre violent la fit sursauter en relevant la tête avec brusquerie. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent à hauteur d'une bouche atrocement proche. Poussant un cri étranglé, Loup poussa sur ses bras pour s'éloigner le plus possible, tombant dans l'herbe mouillée. Alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus, ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'homme qui l'avait surprise. Il était à quatre pattes sur le pare choc de la voiture, ses mains ensanglantées laissant des marques rouges sur la carrosserie. Il glissa, s'échouant lamentablement sur le sol la tête la première. Un craquement terrible donna la nausée à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se relevait avec difficultés, s'appuyant sur un arbre. Lorsqu'il se releva, Loup put détailler son visage à la peau pâle et translucide, parcourue de veines noires. Sa chute devait lui avoir partiellement détruit la colonne vertébrale. Il se trainait vers elle, la tête horriblement penchée vers la droite, oscillant comme si elle ne tenait en place qu'accrochée par un fil.

Les mains tremblantes – à cause du froid ou de la peur ? Elle ne savait plus – Loup attrapa le revolver toujours rangé à l'arrière de son jean avant de le pointer sur le visage de son agresseur. Elle ajusta son tir, fermant un œil et mettant son bras dans le prolongement de sa vision. Une grimace de dégoût et de douleur mêlés traversa son visage alors qu'elle attrapait la crosse de son autre main afin d'affirmer sa pose et de reposer son bras qui tremblait beaucoup trop.

L'homme était maintenant à quelques mètres à peine de Loup lorsque celle-ci ouvrit le feu. Elle tira deux fois. Quand elle entendit le bruit mat et humide du corps tombant au sol, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, maintenant hantée à jamais par la vision de la tête de cet homme volant en éclats.

Toujours appuyée contre l'arbre, elle se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux relevés vers le ciel et l'arme au poing. Une odeur d'humus emplit ses narines, lui rappelant des souvenirs dont elle aurait préféré se passer à cet instant précis.

Avant, elle adorait l'odeur de la nature après la pluie. Cette forte odeur d'humus qui emplissait l'air et vous donnait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une forêt profonde lorsque vous fermiez les yeux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir lorsqu'elle fermait les siens était la cervelle de cet homme s'envolant dans l'air et éclaboussant les feuilles ainsi que l'herbe.

Cet homme était mort dans l'indifférence la plus totale…

Une fulgurante envie de vomir lui souleva l'estomac tandis qu'elle portait une main devant sa bouche, mais elle se força à résister. Après quelques minutes passées à lutter contre son malaise, Loup se releva doucement tout en vérifiant son chargeur. Il était à moitié vide. Jetant un coup d'œil à son sac, la jeune femme ne put empêcher un rictus mauvais de déformer sa bouche. Les chargeurs pleins ainsi que les balles rajoutaient beaucoup de poids à la sacoche, sciant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un frisson l'ébranla tandis qu'elle jetait un regard morne vers la voiture un peu plus loin. L'atmosphère était totalement différente à l'orée de la forêt. Les arbres bas donnaient une impression d'oppression à la jeune femme qui déglutit difficilement tout en surveillant le moindre bruit suspect.

Rien ne semblait bouger, mais la faune de la forêt empêchait en partie d'entendre, ainsi que le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur les feuilles épaisses. Chaque élément suspect attirait le regard de Loup. Un arbre couché un peu plus loin dans l'ombre, une trace de pas, les ombres qui semblaient prendre vue dans l'obscurité. Tout devenait sujet à suspicion.

Se forçant à détourner le regard pour enfin partir de cette forêt inquiétante, la jeune femme secoua la tête et tourna résolument le dos à l'ombre profonde de la forêt. Elle marcha rapidement dans la boue glissante, manquant parfois de tomber de peu, avant de finalement rejoindre la route en évitant soigneusement de passer à côté du cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu.

Sans grand espoir de trouver un autre véhicule, Loup regarda la route dans les deux sens. Vers la ville, certains lampadaires éclairaient toujours le début de la route ainsi que les derniers bâtiments apparents abandonnés.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'un sentiment de peur lui enserrait la gorge. Jamais elle ne reviendrait dans cette ville, sous aucun prétexte. Et cette conclusion l'attristait tout de même puisque Shadow Hill était son foyer, là où elle vivait avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Repoussant son malheur d'un mouvement de la tête, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'opposé de cette ville. Vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle préférait explorer plutôt que le centre ville.

Elle continua son chemin en marchant sous la pluie, complètement trempée et transie de froid.


End file.
